Antes De Las Seis
by Cl0ch3tte
Summary: Il n'y a pas vraiment de résumé ... Une histoire vraie retranscrite.


_Hey Boys & girls. Je sais, je sais, j'assure pas, j'ai toujours pas posté sur les autres fictions ... Shame on me. _

_Mais, je vous ai écris ce petit one shot. Un besoin d'écrire une histoire vraie, à Poudlard près._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore désolée de ne pas assurer à ce point ..._

_Bisous à tous ! _

_Cl0ch3tte. _

_

* * *

__Le 21 décembre 2010._

Je ne vais pas bien. Il serait inutile de mentir. Je n'y arrive plus. Mon masque se brise. Père serait furieux de voir cela. Heureusement pour moi, il ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Un Mafloy qui montre ses faiblesses ! Impensable ! Et pourtant. Je ne suis qu'un homme. J'éprouve aussi des sentiments, des émotions et de temps en temps, comme tout le monde, je n'y arrive plus.

Cela fait exactement dix-sept jours que mon monde s'est écroulé. Que le sol se dérobe sous mes pas et que mes larmes ne cessent de couler, silencieuses, acides et froides.

Pourtant, tout se présentait plutôt bien au début. Nous étions de bons amis, nous rigolions bien ensemble. Nous partagions certains secrets … Et c'est peut être ce qui m'a perdu. Lorsqu'il commença à me parler de ses problèmes avec Cédric, je ne pouvais m'empêcher intérieurement de sourire : peut être allait-ce être mon tour ? Car je ne me le cachais plus, je l'aimais. Et je l'aime toujours. Malgré tout, je l'écoutais. Blessé quelque fois d'entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, qu'il l'aimait toujours … Son comportement disait pourtant le contraire … Les paroles qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui me heurtaient parfois. Des mots durs, et dépourvus de sentiments autres que de la colère. Je lui posais des questions. Pour l'aider à se trouver et aussi par curiosité mal saine. Il me demandait pourquoi je posais toutes ses questions. Mentant qu'à moitié, je lui répondais que j'étais curieux.

Une fois, en retournant ensemble au château en train, il m'avait pris la main. Nous cachant des regards. Il me caressait la main, la cuisse … Je me sentais tellement bien. Le soir même, il me demanda si c'était simplement par curiosité que je m'étais laissé faire. Un poignard planté profondément dans mon cœur.

Et nous nous rapprochions encore. Discutant par parchemins magiques. Il me disait qu'il tenait à moi. Que j'étais important pour lui. Qu'il me torturerait au prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nos discussions devenaient de plus en plus osées. Il me demandait ce que je ferais s'il me torturait. Etant quelqu'un qui aime la sensualité, la séduction, et la provocation, je lui racontais les mouvements de mon corps contre le sien. Il aimait, et ne se cachait pas pour me le dire. Il me demanda de venir le voir, une après midi où nous n'avions pas cours. Il était avec Ron, son meilleur ami. Je n'osais pas m'approcher, mais lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, je ne me fis pas prier. J'aurais dû me méfier, et je l'ai fait. Mais il me soutenait qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec moi. Que c'était simplement parce qu'il se sentait bien.

Il m'avait donné un objet moldu qu'il avait ensorcelé, pour que nous puissions nous voir sur les parchemins. Il appelait ça des « oueb kham » … Enfin … on se voyait. Et nous faisions des choses que je n'avais jamais osé faire. J'en rougis encore.

Et ce fameux soir est arrivé. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore avait organisé une soirée de réunification entre les maisons. C'était son grand délire depuis la fin de la guerre. J'y étais allé avec des amis. Nous avions passé un début de soirée assez sympa. Beaucoup de rire … et surtout de l'impatience pour ma part. J'étais impatient de le voir. Et il se faisait désirer. Lui et ses amis étaient en retard. Mes amis commençaient à vouloir partir quand ils sont arrivés. J'ai vu ses yeux verts se poser sur moi et il s'est tout de suite dirigé vers moi. Ceux qui m'accompagnaient leur dire bonjour et au revoir. Ils étaient fatigués et voulaient partir. Moi, je restais avec eux. Plaisantant, dansant avec tout le monde. Je m'amusais. De temps en temps je sentais une main contre mes fesses, mes cuisses … Et puis il disparaissait. J'aimais ce petit jeu. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et devait se cacher de tous ces regards. Je dois dire que cela m'excitait… au début. Pendant que je dansais, il est venu coller son bassin contre le mien. Nos corps ainsi l'un contre l'autre m'électrisaient. Et puis ses amis sont partis. Il ne restait plus que Ron, lui et moi. J'ai vu son sourire quand ils sont tous parti. « On va être tranquille » m'avait il dit. Je m'assis sur un tabouret, et il vint caler son dos contre mon torse, entre mes cuisses. Je le serrais contre moi, respirant son parfum. Je me sentais si bien. Un bisou sur la joue. Je rougis. Un bisou au coin des lèvres. Je rêve.

Ma fatigue, et mon incapacité à aller dans mon dortoir. Il me proposa de dormir dans sa chambre. Etant devenu un 'privilégié', il avait sa propre chambre. Nous y allions donc, avec Ron. Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, quand il me demanda « tu vas dormir comme ça ? ». Il me donna alors un t-shirt. Je me déshabillais dans sa salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte. « Je veux voir » me dit-il. Je souris et ouvris la porte, déjà habillé. Une moue de déception, une main sur mes hanches, un bisou au coin des lèvres. Je m'allongeais sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté de moi, discutant avec Ron, une main sous les draps, sur ma cuisse. Nous plaisantions encore un petit peu, tous les trois. Et puis Ron est parti. Ils échangèrent quelques mots au pas de la porte. Mais je n'ai pas entendu. Ils ne voulaient pas que j'entende.

Il vint à mes côtés. Prenant mon bras mon que je le serre contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais trop peur de me réveiller et que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Je déposais de légers baisers contre son épaule, je lui caressais la main … De temps en temps, ses doigts s'enlaçaient avec les miens et les serraient. Et puis … Quand je commençais à m'endormir, ces cauchemars sont arrivés. Ceux que je fais régulièrement. Il connaissait leur existence et quand il sentit mon corps se raidir, il se retourna et me pris dans ses bras. Il me serra tellement fort, me disant que tout irait bien, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il me disait toujours cela, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, qu'il ne serait pas un salaud, qu'il assumait tout ce qu'il se passait… Et je me suis calmé. Mon corps se décontracta et devant la proximité de nos visages, je ne demandais qu'une seule chose. Je m'approchais de lui. Il recula, frottant nos nez l'un contre l'autre. Je me rapprochais encore, il recula de nouveau. Je souris. D'habitude c'est moi qui fait ça et je me rends compte à quel point c'est frustrant. Quand je lâchais prise, j'eu juste le temps de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, qu'elles étaient déjà parties.

Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à se caresser, à essayer de dormir, puis, abandonnant, à se coucher l'un sur l'autre … Puis la soirée pris une autre tournure.

Alors que j'étais allongé contre lui, il remonta mon t-shirt afin que nos peaux soient en contact. Dans une provocation digne de moi, je retirais mon t-shirt et m'allongeais de tout mon long sur lui, ravi. Ses mains me caressaient sans louper une seule partie de mon corps, qui se mit à réagir bien vite. J'ondulais contre lui, soupirant de bien être (chose qui n'est spécifique qu'à moi, à en croire une de mes amies). Puis il eu des paroles malheureuses … Mais il ne savait pas. « Maintenant c'est à toi de t'occuper de moi. » Blocage. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas si on me le demandait. « Ne me force pas à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas » « Ne t'inquiète pas, excuse moi. » Un nouveau baiser. Aussi furtif que le premier. Je l'aime.

Son corps sur le mien. Ses mains qui me caressent et mon corps qui ne se retient plus. Il y ajouta ses lèvres, sa langue, son souffle … Par Merlin, je n'en pouvais plus. Il se rallongea à mes côtés. « Il faudrait qu'on dorme maintenant … » « Je n'y arriverais pas … » « A cause de moi ? » « Entre autre ... ». Son sourire. Et ses mains qui reprenaient leur course sur mon corps. Plus audacieuses toutes fois. Elles osaient s'aventurer sur mon bas ventre. Mes propres mains se révélèrent baladeuses elles-mêmes. Le guidant, ou le découvrant. J'aimais sentir sa chaleur contre moi.

Et puis, toutes les barrières s'effondrèrent. Je savais que ce que nous faisions n'était pas bien, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Cédric. Mais je l'aimais tellement en cet instant, que lorsqu'il me demanda si je voulais qu'il arrête, je ne pu que répondre un faible « non » entre un soupir et un gémissement. Je fis des choses ce soir là, que je m'étais toujours cru incapable de faire. Et même si je me sens … traître dans un sens, je ne regrette absolument pas. Et si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais absolument rien. Pas même ses moqueries lorsque j'écrivais sur son dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » « Des mots que je ne prononce pas … » « … Recommence … » J.E. T'. A.I.M.E. « Ooooh c'est meugnon » « Pfff … Moque toi ! ^^ ». Je regardais l'heure : 06.26.

Et puis j'étais retourné dans ma chambre. L'après midi, il avait été absent. Il ne s'était pas réveillé. J'ai du mentir pour justifier son absence. Et au fond … Ca me faisait bien rigoler cette histoire. Mais j'étais blessé d'être ainsi caché et de savoir qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour moi. « Alors on arrête là si tu veux » me répondit-il. Mais ne comprenait il pas ? Ou comprenait-il justement. Ce que je voulais c'était une place à part entière. Je l'aimais ! Plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Puis, il se mit à faire une sorte de dépression. Je ne comprenais pas. Je devais forcément y être pour quelque chose, on ne change pas d'une seconde à l'autre comme ça. J'étais tellement inquiet. Et le revoir, une semaine plus tard ne fit que m'inquiéter encore plus. Ses traits étaient tellement décomposés et son attitude tellement distante… Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Maintenant, il est distant … Nous ne sommes plus comme avant. Et il me manque affreusement. Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de lui écrire une lettre … Et dire que je me moquais des gens qui le faisaient … Mais je me rends bien compte que c'est parfois libérateur. Mais je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses. Alors j'attends le bon moment pour pouvoir lui parler. Parce que c'est une des dernières choses qui m'empêche de devenir un légume.

Je ne lui ferais pas de chantage affectif. Le « aime moi ou je me jette de la tour d'astronomie » … Très peu pour moi. Ce que j'aimerais lui dire, c'est que ce que j'attends de lui, c'est simplement qu'il soit heureux. Vraiment heureux, qu'il ne se contente pas de ce qui lui semble lui convenir. Qu'il soit heureux avec Cédric, un autre ou moi … Ca m'est égal. Nan … Il y a un peu de faux dans ce que je dis. Je préférerais qu'il soit heureux avec moi … Autant ne pas se voiler la face. Mais je ne peu décemment pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas de ça. Si il y a une décision à prendre, je veux que ce soit lui qui la prenne, sans influences de ma part. Ou pas volontaire du moins.

Je suis profondément jaloux. Et sa maladresse n'arrange pas les choses… Je parle de maladresse, mais je ne sais même pas si ses mots sont maladroits de temps en temps, ou si il cherche réellement à me blesser…

De toute façon, je l'aime … et je lui trouverais toujours des circonstances atténuantes. Il est malheureux, il le sait et parce qu'il ne veut pas faire de mal… il m'en fait à moi. Comment lui en vouloir ? Je suis celui qui a semé la zizanie. En lui avouant mes sentiments, je l'ai entrainé dans un sal engrenage.

Si je devais changer quelque chose à cette histoire, ce serait peut être ça … Je déteste qu'on me mente. Je préfère savoir une vérité qui ne me fait pas plaisir, plutôt que d'apprendre qu'on m'a menti, même pour me préserver. Pourtant… Il faut savoir mentir parfois, pour éviter de perdre ceux que l'on aime … Comme Lui … Par exemple …


End file.
